TOUCHABLE
by Aisowarai
Summary: Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa ia begitu nekad seperti ini. Tapi ia juga sudah tidak bisa menahan diri sejak gadis merah muda ini menatapnya intens sebelum rapat dimulai. Sasuke bukan pria yang mudah terayu oleh tatapan wanita asal kau tau. Tapi Sakura berbeda bagi Sasuke. Ia bahkan juga ikut tersedot oleh mata hijau gadis itu saat pertama menatapnya. Dan semua aura yang Sak


**Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa ia begitu nekad seperti ini. Tapi ia juga sudah tidak bisa menahan diri sejak gadis merah muda ini menatapnya intens sebelum rapat dimulai. Sasuke bukan pria yang mudah terayu oleh tatapan wanita asal kau tau.**

 **Tapi Sakura berbeda bagi Sasuke. Ia bahkan juga ikut tersedot oleh mata hijau gadis itu saat pertama menatapnya. Dan semua aura yang Sakura kerahkan di ruang rapat membuat Sasuke seolah ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga.**

* * *

 **-TOUCHABLE-**

 **Naruto milik Masashi-Sensei, Tapi cerita ini adalah milikku**

 **Warning; Rate M, Bad Language, Typos, OOC.**

 **DLDR okay? I HATE FLAMER**

* * *

 **SATU**

Ruangan itu semakin terasa dingin sejak ditinggalkan anggota rapat yang lain satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin karena suhu AC yang terlalu rendah ataupun karena tidak ada lagi banyak manusia yang mengeluarkan suhu panas dari tubuh mereka, entahlah. Yang jelas rasa dingin itu tidak sedikitpun mengusik gadis itu untuk segera beranjak keluar ruangan dan mencari tempat yang lebih hangat.

Sakura Haruno duduk tenang di kursi sambil menatap datar laptopnya. Sesekali jari lentiknya menyibak poni nakal yang jatuh di sisi wajah rupawannya. Itu terasa tidak nyaman dan ia mulai berpikir kenapa ia tidak membawa penjepit rambut dari rumah.

Ruangan itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, kecuali yang terdapat di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Lampu di sana masih menyala karena Sakura masih di sana. Gadis yang merupakan putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membutuhkan penerangan karena ia tidak sedang bekerja sebenarnya. Ia hanya sedang menunggu.

Segera ia menutup laptopnya setelah di- _shut dow_ n _._

Mata hijaunya menyapu seisi ruangan. Ia lalu duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit menatap lekat-lekat ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia menggigit bibir dan tidak habis pikir kenapa ponsel pintar yang ia beli dengan harga tidak murah itu tidak berkelap-kelip, tidak bergetar, tidak melakukan apa pun!

Ia memutar kursi menghadap jendela besar dan memandang ke bawah, memerhatikan mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya kota Jakarta dengan tatapan menerawang. Langit sudah gelap. Ia melirik jam tangan dan mendesah. Jam tujuh lewat. Dengan sekali sentakan ia memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja kerja.

Ponsel pintarnya bergetar pelan di meja, menarik atensinya untuk segera mengangkat panggilan masuk dengan nama kontak "Ino". Dengan agak kasar ia menekan layar ponselnya untuk men- _dial_ panggilan itu.

"Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa? Kau pikir aku seorang pengangguran yang rela menunggu sampai kapanpun hanya untuk sebuah panggilan kerja tanpa berusaha mencarinya? Oh Tuhan, ini membuatku gila!"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, _dear_ "

Suara di seberang sana terdengar sangat menyebalkan hinggamembuat sang direktur muda itu mengerang pelan, "Jangan mencoba merayuku. Kutunggu kau sepuluh menit lagi."

Dengan cepat Sakura memutuskan panggilan itu, tidak memberi kesempatan pada sahabatnya untuk memelas lebih lama. Suara Ino terdengar sangat menyebalkan dan itu membuatanya kesal hingga tiba-tiba ia tergoda untuk memboikot kantor Ino. Well Sakura, itu terlalu kejam.

Terkadang gadis itu heran, bagaimana orang yang tidak disiplin seperti Ino bisa menjadi kepala editor majalah ternama. Hell ya, maksudnya editor adalah pekerjaan yang menuntut didiplin tinggi bukan? Lalu kenapa bisa?

"Drrrrrt drtttt"

Sebuah pesan masuk, segera Sakura menggesek layar ponselnya.

 **To: Saki**

 **From: Ino**

 **Ah Saki, tadinya aku mau bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa datang. Kau tau, Sai mengajakku kencan sekarang dan pasti dia sudah menungguku di sana. Maksudku, kau tidak usah menungguku juga.**

 **Hanya itu yang mau kusampaikan. Sai sudah menunggu. Kau juga Saki sayang, segeralah cari kekasih dan berkencanlah.**

 **Love,  
Ino**

Apa? Ia sudah menunggu hampir dua jam dan si berengsek itu tidak bisa datang? Ingatkan dirinya untuk memukul wajah wanita itu besok. Benar kata orang, ketika sahabatmu sudah mereguk cinta, maka kau akan dilupakan.

"Sial."

Ini memang bukan hari keberuntungan bagi Sakura. Padahal ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku dan dalam dua jam bayak hal yang bisa dilakukan bukan?

Segera diraihnya tas _Chanel_ yang ia beli di Paris satu bulan yang lalu dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dingin.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya, merasakan kulitnya yang merasa tegang karena terlalu lama kedinginan di dalam sana. Dengan _higheels_ tujuh sentinya, Sakura melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa. Menunggu selama hampir dua jam dan tidak membuahkan hasil membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dibesarkan sebagai pewaris tunggal Haruno Corporation, membuat Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang disiplin dan tentu saja berwibawa. Kegiatan menunggunya ini membuang waktunya yang berharga. Bahkan dalam waktu yang selama itu dia mampu mendapatkan ribuan dolar, atau bahkan ratusan?

Astaga. Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan uang!

Gadis itu meringis pelan, "Oh Saki, kau sudah gila uang." Mata hijaunya melirik lampu lift. Sial, tubuhnya sangat lelah dan ia juga sangat merinduka pelukan Tedy Bearnya, di kasur king size, di apartemennya.

"Oh ayolah," Sakura berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku masih harus menyetir sebelum tewas di kasurku."

Well Sakura, harimu tidak berjalan cukup baik rupanya.

 **-TOUCHABLE-**

Sakura baru saja hampir menutup pintu apartemennya ketika gadis yang membuat harinya menjemukan berdiri setengah mabuk di depan pintu. Atau mungkin dia sudah benar-benar mabuk?

"Astaga! Ino apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku!?" Hidung mancung Sakura mengernyit ketika mencium bau alkohol menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya itu, "Dan mana pacarmu itu? Kau ditelantarkan, he?"

"Seperti biasa mulutmu benar-benar kejam, Saki."

"Jadi kau benar-benar dicampakkan?"

Tiba-tiba Ino menyerobot masuk, membuat Sakura menyingkir dari pintu. Ia benar-benar tidak suka mencium bau alcohol. Apalagi Hidup sehat itu indah, bukan?

Ino menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi bar dapur Sakura. Gadis pirang itu meneguk sebotol air mineral yang entah kapan diambilnya dengan rakus. Seperti tidak minum berhari-hari.

"Aku yang mencampakkannya," dengan gaya mabuknya gadis itu menempelkan pipinya di meja bar, "Aku memergoki si brengsek itu sedang berdansa dengan seorang jalang di diskotik. Maksudku, tangannya.. Oh astaga, aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi."

Sakura hanya mengangguk paham, "Jadi karena itu kau memutuskan untuk mabuk?"

"Yap." Ino mengangguk, "Tentu saja bukan di diskotik itu. Aku pergi ke bar yang lebih mahal."

"Jangan meminjam uang padaku nanti, Okay?"

"Apa salahnya? Kau kaya raya, Saki!" Sahut Ino tak mau kalah.

Sakura merasa kepalanya pusing. Ia ingin segera istirahat mempersiapkan dirinya sebugar mungkin untuk esok hari.

"Sudahlah. Pergilah ke apartemenmu. Aku tidak mau baumu memenuhi apartemenku."

Ino segera berdiri, mengusap kasar wajahnya dan berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu. "Perlu bantuan?" tawarnya. Mau tidak mau Sakura merasa kasihan juga.

Kepala editor itu segera tersenyum miring, "Tidak. Apartemenku hanya berjarak tiga pintu dari sini." Ucapnya lesu.

"Aah baiklah. Hati-hati berjalan. Dan jangan lupa tutup pintunya."

"Seperti biasa kau dingin sekali, Saki."

"Sudahlah. Cepat pergi sana." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Gerakan mengusir. Sementara yang diusir hanya tertawa renyah sambil berlalu. Ah, akhirnya ia sendiri. Hanya dirinya, apartemennya, dan kasur empuk yang mengundang.

"Good night, Sakura." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri sebelum melompat ke kasur dan memasuki dunia mimpi.

 ** _-_ TOUCHABLE _-_**

Bekerja sebagai direktur cabang Haruno Corporation atau disingkat HC membuat Sakura harus memimpin rapat besar malam ini. Ayahnya yang juga merupakan CEO HC, Haruno Kizashi, juga akan hadir dalam rapat ini. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa rapat ini adalah salah satu tembok besar yang harus dilaluinya untuk menjadi CEO HC seutuhnya, mewarisi posisi dari sang ayah. Tapi hanya yang pantaslah yang mampu mendapatkan posisi itu. Hubungan darah tidak berlaku pada bisnis ini. Tapi Sakura yakin, pada dirinya. Ia berjuang demi hari itu, hari dimana tangannya akan menggenggam HC seutuhnya.

HC sendiri adalah perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang properti dan desain interior. Hal ini membuat HC berstatus rangkap. Perusahaan dagang dan juga perusahaan jasa. Perusahaan ini sudah dipimpin oleh berbagai generasi sebelumnya. Dan Sakura tidak ingin tercatat sebagai pemimpin yang bobrok. Tidak akan.

Sakura menatap arloji miliknya, "Masih jam enam malam. Berarti satu jam lagi." Gumamnya lirih. Saat ini gadis 26 tahun itu berada di ruangannya. Ruangan yang ia desain sendiri.

Setelah memastikan semua keperluan rapatnya siap, ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang sengaja di pasang pada ruangan itu. Sosok dalam pantulan cermin itu begitu menawan, apakah ada yang kurang pada orang itu? Ah tidak sepertinya.

"Sempurna." Bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura memang terlihat sempurna saat ini. Rambut merah muda yang ia warisi dari sang ayah digulung rapi, sengaja ia tinggalkan beberapa helai untuk membingkai wajah menawannya. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut kemeja putih dan rok span selutut yang menempel pas di badannya. Oh ya, Mata hijau yang dibingkai bulu mata yang tebal dan lentik alami dan bibir ranumnya dipoles _lipgloss peach_. Dan jangan lupa, kaki putih gadis itu diserasikan dengan _stiletto_ keluaran Christian Louboutin hitam tujuh musim semi ini semakin sempurna dan super menawan.

"Sudah waktunya, Nona."

Sakura mengangguk pada sekretarisnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan sambil diikuti sang sekretaris. Suara tumit _stiletto_ bergema di sepanjang koridor saat beradu dengan lantai seolah sebagai _backsound_ dari kobaran ambisi dari sang pemakainya.

"Kuharap kita bisa mendapat kesepakatan yang paling menguntungkan ya, Matsuri."

Sementara sang sekretaris mengangguk sopan pada sang atasan, "Tentu saja, Nona. Hari ini adalah milikmu." Seolah ia sudah sadar, bagaimana tajamnya taring Sakura dalam dunia bisnis semacam ini.

 **-TOUCHABLE-**

Koridor yang panjang itu terasa pendek sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan sekretarisnya sudah berada di depan pintu ruang rapat yang berukiran khas yunani kuno itu.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun, pasti semua orang sudah menunggunya di dalam dan ayahnya juga pasti ada di dalam sana. Sakura membatu. Ia tidak boleh gugup, lakukan saja seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tetap membatu di depan pintu.

"Permisi Nona. Apa saya boleh lewat?"

Suara baritone itu sedikit mengagetkan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata sekelam malam yang dibingkai kacamata. Sakura tertegun dalam beberapa saat. Seperti meluncur ke alam bawah sadarnya –atau semacam itu-

Ia merasa mata itu mengisapnya lebih jauh ke dalam mata itu. Tanpa sengaja gadis itu menahan napasnya. Seolah jika ia menghembuskan napasnya, ia benar-benar akan mati. Mati dalam pandangan pertama? Haha, jangan bercanda, Sakura. kembalilah ke realita atau kau akan mati kehabisan napas.

Pria itu memakai kacamata yang bertengger rapi di hidung mancungnya sementara rambut _chicken butt_ raven pria itu ditata rapi. Shampo apa yang dipakainya? Kenapa helaian raven itu terlihat lembut?

Dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih, pria itu tampak sempurna. Oh, apa wajah itu halus seperti porselen? Bisakah ia menyentuhnya? Sakura merasa puluhan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Astaga, apa wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang?

"Nona?"  
Sakura tersentak kaget. Panggilan pria itu menyeretnya kembali ke alam nyata. Apa yang terjadi dengan pengendalian dirinya sekarang? Sabar Sakura, pria ini hanyalah tampan. Atau sangat tampan? Bagaimana menurutmu?

Sebisa mungkin Sakura tersenyum sopan dan menyingkir dari pintu, memberikan jalan pada tubuh kekar pria itu.

"Ah, silahkan Tuan"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan melewati Sakura. Bahkan Sakura bisa menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar darinya. Ya Tuhan, bau surga mungkin?

Pria itu sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam ruang rapat sementara Sakura mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia gugup sekali. Perlahan mata hijau itu menutup, mencoba mengatur napas dan menenangkan diri. Dengan perlahan mata hijau itu terbuka, menatap tajam pintu mahoni yang ada di depannya.

Bibir penuhnya membuka, tidak ada lagi getaran gugup di sana. Seperti berganti tubuh, tidak lagi seperti Sakura yang gugup beberapa saat lalu. Sakura berhasil mensugesti dirinya dengan sebuah kalimat aneh –pria tampan dan karirku adalah hal yang berbeda- yang jujur saja membuat ulu hatinya merasa geli. Tentu saja itu bukan penyakit _liver_!

"Ayo, Matsuri. Ruangan ini adalah panggung kita." Suaranya terdengar merdu sekarang. Sakura merasa hari ini benar-benar memiliki berbagai rasa. Mungkin akan terjadi hal yang baik?

"Ya, Nona" angguk Matsuri penuh kepastian. Nona mudanya ini begitu menyilaukan hari ini. Sebentar lagi HC akan berada di genggaman gadis merah muda itu.

Dengan pasti Sakura membuka pintu itu, membuat seluruh mata menatapnya. Ia berjalan menuju mimbar rapat. Ketukan _stiletto_ nya terdengar meyakinkan hari ini dan itu membuat gadis merah muda itu percaya diri.

Sementara Matsuri mengitari meja rapat berpola U itu dan menduduki meja tempat konektor proyeksi. Sekretaris kepercayaan Sakura itu dengan sigap menyambungkan laptop dengan proyektor, menampilkan _cover_ dokumen presentasi di layar putih.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, pemimpin rapat hari ini. Mari kita mulai rapatnya."

Seorang pemimpin tidak perlu basa-basi. Setiap perusahaan punya tim tersendiri untuk me _lobby_. Cukup tim itu saja yang berbasa-basi. Itu yang Sakura pelajari dari ayahnya.

Sementara Sakura menjelaskan semua presentasinya, semua peserta rapat menegakkan punggung, memasang mimik serius sambil membolak-balikkan dokumen. Gadis itu sangat professional, membuat Kizashi tersenyum bangga.

Darah bisnis mengalir kental dalam diri putri tunggalnya. Dunia bisnis sudah digemari gadis itu, bahkan ia dan sang istri tidak pernah meminta sang putri untuk menjadi pewaris. Semua pilihan diserahkan pada tangan mungil gadis itu. Tapi diluar dugaan, gadis itu berceloteh bahwa ia akan mewarisi apa yang diusahakan sang ayah dan generasi sebelumnya.

"Untuk proyek ruang rawat ICU Uchiha Hospital, disarankan menggunakan lantai kayu bercorak naturalis yang memberi kesan hangat. Untuk kayunya menggunakan pohon cendana," Sakura menunjuk gambar yang ditayangkan proyektor, "Kayunya lembut dan akan meminimalisir suara langkah atau benda jatuh. Jadi ini akan menjaga ketenangan pasien."

Semua peserta rapat menatap kagum pada gadis cemerlang itu. Benar-benar seorang Haruno yang tajam dalam berbisnis. Sementara tatapan itu semakin memuji sang gadis Haruno itu tatkala bibir tipisnya itu memaparkan bahan sampai ke desain dan darimana semua itu berasal lengkap.

"Hanya sampai di situ penjelasannya. Apa ada saran lain?"

Diam. Tapi tidak cukup berlangsung selama dua menit hingga para peserta rapat bertepuk tangan walau hanya terdengar riuh rendah. Ini bukan konser yang sebenarnya, tentu saja. Seperti yang Sakura katakan pada Matsuri tadi, ruangan rapat ini benar-benar menjadi panggungnya. Gadis musim semi itu kini selangkah lebih dekat dengan impian dan ambisinya.

 _ **-**_ **TOUCHABLE** _ **-**_

Sudah jam satu malam dan kantor Sakura terasa sepi. Memang sang pemilik menyukai kesunyian ini daripada mendengarkan musik yang berdentum keras. Hal ini pula yang membuat Sakura _ogah_ jika diajak _clubbing_ oleh sahabat pirangnya, Ino. Ruangan ini kedap suara dan jendelanya yang luas menampilkan gemerlap lampu Kota Tokyo di bawah sana. Sakura sangat suka ini.

Tangan lentiknya menggenggam segelas wine yang hanya terisi separuh. Tentu saja Sakura tidak suka jika dirinya mabuk, tapi meminum sedikit wine yang berumur 15 tahun adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk merayakan keberhasilan presentasinya hari ini. Tetu saja, merayakan seorang diri. Masih teringat di pikirannya bagaimana sang ayah menatapnya. Itu adalah tatapan 'aku sudah menemukan pewarisku'. Ia sangat yakin. Tiba-tiba bibir peach gadis itu tersenyum puas. Ia sangat bangga pada dirinya dan saking senangnya gadis itu meminum habis wine di gelas dalam sekali tegukan. Kemana Sakura yang anggun tadi? Tapi tentu saja ia masih tetap memesona.

Tawa Sakura langsung luntur ketika momen pribadinya di interupsi oleh suara bel pintu kantornya. Bukankah Matsuri sudah pulang? Lalu siapa yang menekan belnya? Astaga. Sakura tidak percaya hantu, tapi mungkin Sakura harus mulai memercayai bahwa "mereka" memang ada?

"S-siapa di sana?"

Ah bodohnya dia. Sakura lupa bahwa orang diluar sana tidak akan mendengar suaranya. Dan untuk melihat lewat layar _intercom_ ia juga takut. Oh Lord, hatinya benar-benar tidak siap melihat penampakan seram untuk malam ini. Bahkan ia juga tidak bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Perlahan pintu itu dibuka, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan habis.

"Sakura Haruno."

Apa hantu itu sudah membunuhnya? Dan ia sekarang ada di surga? Jelas sekali ia mendengar suara malaikat memanggil namanya tadi. Oh Tuhan, Sakura bersyukur bahwa dirinya tidak dilempar ke neraka.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak membuka pintunya jadi kupikir mungkin terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Pria yang ia lihat tadi sebelum rapat sudah berada tepat di depannya ketika Sakura memberanikan diri membuka mata. Apa ia terlalu mabuk sekaligus ketakutan hingga hantu ini menjadi terlihat begitu tampan?

"Ah iya, aku tidak apa-apa" Sakura berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan membenahi pakaiannya yang terlihat kacau dan balik menatap pria di depannya dengan tajam, "Dan kau pria yang tadi? Maksudku kenapa kau berada di ruangan ini?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kau sedang mengerjakan proyek interior rumah sakit baru kami." Pria yang akirnya diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha –hey, aku tau kalian sudah bisa menebaknya, tapi cobalah berpura-pura tidak tau- ini membuka kacamata kerjanya dan menaruhnya di balik jas. Pangkal hidungnya terasa sakit jika memakai kacamata terlalu lama.

Sementara Sakura? Ia langsung berdiri dang mengangguk sopan pada Sasuke. Hei Sakura, kau baru saja mencurigai seorang pria tampan sekaligus klien VVIPmu. Ingatlah bahwa ia adalah batu lompatan untuk posisi CEO HC yang akan segera kau dapatkan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, membuat Sakura merasa tercekat sekali lagi atas anugrah ketampanan bak dewa Yunani itu. Tapi untunglah kali ini ia tidak lupa bernapas.

"Aku tau aku memesona. Jangan terlalu terobsesi pada klienmu sendiri, Nona Sakura."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar mendengar suara sensual Sasuke. Ah, ia baru sadar bahwa ini adalah Sasuke yang berbeda dari yang ia lihat tadi sebelum rapat. Sebagian kemeja pria itu keluar dari celana resminya. Sementara dasi pria itu terpasang longgar di leher kokohnya.

Sakura membeku di atas kursi kerjanya, hanya bebeara detik sampai ia langsung berdiri. Ia tahu siapa yang berbicara kepadanya dan bagaimana pengaruh orang ini terhadap perusahaannya. Sakura menatap perlahan untuk menghadapi mata yang sama yang telah membakarnya di depan ruang rapat tadi. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu sama sekali," kata gadis itu pelan.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin ia sudah mulai mabuk? Tapi sakura masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa pria ini, Sasuke Uchiha, mendekatinya. Aroma maskulin yang ia cium masih sama seperti pertama bertemu. Sakura merasa kembali 'terbakar'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan larut malam begini?" Sakura mencoba melanjutkan perkataannya, menahan diri dari segala pesona yang dikeluarkan pria di hadapannya ini. Yang tiba-tiba sudah ia sadari sudah berada di balik meja kerjanya –di samping kursi kerjanya sebelum pria itu menendang kursi itu hingga bergeser dari sana- dan mulai mendesaknya mundur hingga punggung kecil gadis itu bersandar pada jendela yang tertutup di belakangnya.

"Mencarimu, mungkin? Kau menatapku seolah akan memakanku tadi. Baik sebelum rapat, ataupun saat aku baru masuk ke kantormu." Sasuke sengaja berbisik tepat di dekat telinga Sakura. Membuat lengan gadis itu terasa tidak kuat lagi bertopang pada kusen jendela ini lagi.

Sakuke merasa menang saat Sakura mulai melempar tatapan ke arah lain, "Jadi bagaimana jika kau benar-benar 'kumakan' malam ini?"

"Jangan bercanda, Uchiha. Aku bukan hal yang bisa kau jadikan mainan." Sakura dapat mendengar getaran dalam suaranya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Ia menolak Sasuke sementara tubuhnya bahkan mulai menikmati sentuhan tangan besar pria itu yang kini berada di pinggang rampingnya.

Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa ia begitu nekad seperti ini. Tapi ia juga sudah tidak bisa menahan diri sejak gadis merah muda ini menatapnya intens sebelum rapat dimulai. Sasuke bukan pria yang mudah terayu oleh tatapan wanita asal kau tau. Banyak wanita diluar sana yang menatapnya dengan mata berkilat atau bahkan langsung terang-terangan meminta agar Sasuke bersedia berada di antara paha mereka. Tapi Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar mengencani mereka semua. Sampah, mereka seperti itu.

Tapi Sakura berbeda bagi Sasuke. Ia bahkan juga ikut tersedot oleh mata hijau gadis itu saat pertama menatapnya. Dan semua aura yang Sakura kerahkan di ruang rapat membuat Sasuke seolah ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga.

Sakura tidak ingat persis apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba ia dapat merasakan Sasuke

mencium bibirnya dengan paksa. Tangan kiri Sasuke mencengkeram bahunya dan tangan

kanan pria itu sudah ada di atas paha Sakura yang untungnya tertutup rok.

Karena terlalu kaget selama beberapa detik Sakura tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Ciuman Sasuke terasa sangat terburu-buru dan menuntut. Sakura tidak terbiasa dengan jenis ciuman seperti ini.

Gadis musim semi itu bisa merasakan lidah Sasuke di seluruh mulutnya dan kedua tangan Sasuke di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura mencoba menjaga mulutnya agar tetap tertutup namun lidah Sasuke terlalu mengganas di dalam sana.

Tapi kemudian tangan kanan Sasuke masuk ke bawah kemeja putihnya dan semua pertahanan Sakura hilang saat itu juga. Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya dan merasakan lidah Sasuke bersentuhan dengan lidahnya.

Kedua tangan putih Sakura melingkari leher kokoh Sasuke dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan kulit tengkuk Sasuke terasa agak basah.

Dari bibirpeach Sakura, Pria raven itu mengalihkan ciumannya ke arah leher Sakura hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan gigi Sasuke di lehernya. Meskipun tidak keras, tapi Sakura yakin besok ia

harus pakai _turtle neck_ , kalau tidak, semua orang bisa lihat bekasnya.

Tubuh Sakura mulai terasa gerah, seperti ia sedang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan api unggun. Entah suara-suara aneh apa yang mereka keluarkan ketika berciman, tapi ia bisa

mendengar geraman Sasuke ketika ia mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk

memperpanas ciuman ini. Baru Sakura sadar, sudah terlalu lama ia menghabiskan waktunya

tanpa mencium orang yang ia betul-betul suka.

Ketika teringat akan harga dirinya, pikiran bersalah muncul di benak kepala _pink_ itu. Stop, Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ciuman ini hanya akan menimbulkan masalah. Sekarang, Sakura mencoba untuk berpikir jernih.

"Stop," Ia mencoba mengatakan kata itu di antara ciuman Sasuke yang semakin

tinggi intensitasnya.

Sakura mencoba menekan dada bidang Sasuke agar menjauh, tapi rupanya

itu justru malah membuat pria 'panas' itu menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa seperti sudah mau gila.

Gadis itu mau berteriak _slow down_ , _this is going too fast_. Alhasil yang keluar adalah, " _Stop_ ," Ia berkata lagi dengan lebih keras.

" _No!_ " Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke di antara napasnya yang semakin memburu.

Dengan segenap tenaganya, gadis Haruno itu kemudian mendorong bahu sang 'klien' sekuat tenaga, sambil berteriak. "Aku bilang _stop_."

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu tampak memerah, sekaligus marah tentu saja.

"Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat, kuharap kau segera keluar dari ruangan ini." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar di telinga Sasuke. Tampaknya gadis itu sudah 'murka'.

"Sakura, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun darimu sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha."

Ya, Sasuke merasa bahwa ia memang harus mundur untuk malam ini. Setidaknya sampai gadis yang beberapa menit lalu diciuminya itu 'mendingin'.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Ucap Sasuke sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kantor Sakura.

Wajah Sakura tampak lebih melunak saat pria brengsek itu keluar. Oh yang benar saja, enghubunginya nanti? Apa ini semacam sinetron? Sakura bukan lagi seorang remaja tanggung yang akan menunggu untuk dihubungi agar diajak berkancan.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sendiri sudah terhanyut dalam Sasuke yang 'panas' itu. Ia bahkan balas mencium pria itu tadi!

"Oh God, apa yang sudah kulakukan." Ucap Sakura seraya menghenyakkan pantatnya di sofa sambil mengusap gusar wajahnya. Penyesalan yang datang terlambat tidak akan mengubah apapun. Itulah kenyataannya.

Well, Sakura. Kurasa harimu benar-benar 'baik' bukan?

Sementara Sasuke? Pria itu hanya tersenyum puas sambil membuka pintu mobil _Range Rover HSE_ hitam mewah miliknya. Kembali mecoba memutar memori ketika bibir peach gadis itu melumat bibirnya dengan panas –walau Sasuke sadar bahwa awalnya gadis itu menolak-. Senyum yang sangat menawan dan menggoda.

Pria itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan kembali tersenyum asimetris.

"Gotcha."

-End or Next?-

* * *

 **Well, Aisowarai kembali. Mau lanjut apa gak nih? ._. jujur saja imajinasiku ikut terbakar saat bikin fic nista ini :')**

 **BTW, Keputusan –dilanjut apa gak- akan dilihat saat melihat Review ya Minna ._.)/ tolong semangati Author biar gak malas ngelanjutin fic -kadang agak malas juga kalau ngetik panjang tapi cuma dapat silent reader :') - well beberapa fic terbengkalai karena kesibukan ini mencekikku –ya, author mulai bersiap untuk memasuki dunia perkuliahan-**

 **See ya~**

 **Regard,**

 **Aisowarai**


End file.
